El lobo gris y su flor pálida
by Nohara-Cirene
Summary: "El amor con el tiempo aumentó en forma de un cariño que no muere nunca..." Historia que esperemos llegue a ser un gran long-fic. Conjunto de relatos narrados de forma omnisciente que cuentan la historia melancólica y dulce de esta pareja. Pincelazos OoC y clichés muy a lo KakaRin. Disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

El sonido estruendoso y ensordecedor, la sensación de calambre en cada milímetro del cuerpo, el ardor inconmensurable en el pecho, la sangre en su boca...

Rin despertaba por enesima vez con el mismo sueño. Los ancianos de la aldea llegaron a la conclusión de que el sueño de Kakashi atravesando su corazón con un _chidori_ era sólo producto de una ilusión creada por el recién despertado _Mangekyō_ de su amigo. Era la ónica forma en la que podían explicar que ambos recordaran y contaran con los mismos detalles aquel incidente.

Sin embargo, las cosas no estaban tan claras en la memoria de la chica, y aunque se repetía a sí misma mil veces que eso no pudo pasar, de lo contrario ella no estaría viva, su mente le aseguraba que aquel dolor no pudo depender de una simple ilusión. No, debía haber mas... Y la ligera marca en forma de cicatriz blanquecina casi difuminada en su totalidad, que se extendía desde la superficie de su seno izquierdo hasta casi la mitad del mismo, la alertaba de que algo extraño pasaba allí.

Debían ser casi las cinco de la mañana cuando aquel sueño volvió a despertarla. Como de costumbre se levanto por algo caliente que la ayudara a calmar sus nervios. Taza en mano observó con detenimiento el salón. Todo tan pulcro, con colores pastel en las paredes, flores frescas en los jarrones de las repisas y aquel olor a incienso de lavanda que su madre solía ocupar para hacer el departamento mas agradable.

La foto familiar sobre la mesa de la esquina siempre le pareció graciosa. Fue tomada una tarde de febrero, despues del cumpleaños de su hermano menor; Ikari. Ella lucía una cara de felicidad infantil, todo el contraste con las caras estiradas de sus padres y hermana. Pero era parte de pertenecer al gran clan Nohara y ser hija del jefe. Su padre Anel Nohara, era todo lo que de un líder se pudiera esperar; temperamento fuerte, presencia de mando. Su madre, Narumi, era algo histérica para el ver de su hija, pero continuaba siendo una gran madre. Rin fue educada con todos los vitores que se esperan de la hija de un clan tan renombrado. Al crecer, sin embargo, mostró inclinaciones ninja. Su padre propuso disuadirle al principio, pero la voluntad de fuego ardía en ella, así que decidió darle el beneficio de la duda.

Ahora con catorce años recién cumplidos, la vida de kunoichi parecía favorecerle. Era una ninja médico eficaz. Ya realizaba misiones bastante complejas y peligrosas... Rin tenía claro su siguiente objetivo: ANBU. Pero le hacia falta oscuridad o al menos eso le dijo el viejo Hokage. Sea como fuere debía reponerse de cualquier decepción y continuar entrenando.

A un lado del jarrón con claveles estaba la foto de su equipo genin; el legendario equipo 7. Con el legendario Minato Namikaze y su sonrisa perfecta cuidando de ellos tres. Cuanto habían cambiado en tan sólo unos años. Desde la muerte de Obito, el temperamento de Kakashi sufrío una metamorfosis favorable. Pasó de ser un malhumorado y orgulloso _Jōnin_ a ser un malhumorado y orgulloso _Jōnin_ que era amable con ella. Sí; eran amigos y eso le agradaba a Rin. Mucho tiempo estuvo prendida de su presencia, pero eso cambiaba cada día que trascurría en sus vidas. Como si aquel sentimiento se desvaneciera junto con el recuerdo de Obito. Rin pensaba que en eso radicaba su desenamoramiento, en que el dolor por la falta de su amigo ocupaba todo el espacio que podía en su joven corazón . Dicho dolor no dejaba crecer ningún otro sentimiento romántico por Kakashi. _"Menos mal"_ pensaba ella, era mejor dejar morir lo que no lleva futuro.

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza se acurrucó en el sofá y dejó que el sueño la llevara a un lugar mós tranquilo, sin tanta melancolía en el aire.

—Te ves fatal —Fue el saludo que le dió Hatake Kakashi nada más verla llegar hasta el campo donde entrenaban siempre. —Debes dejar de desvelarte leyendo esos libros.

—Tú de libros ni me hables —lo señaló acusadoramente. —No me desvelé leyendo. Tuve pesadillas. —Sacó de su mochila varios pergaminos y los extendió en el césped analizando cuál debía ocupar. El joven caminó hasta ella y se sentó frente los pergaminos.

—¿Pesadillas? —preguntó sin entusiasmo —¿Dónde mueres? —esto último salió de sus labios con duda.

—Donde me asesinas —respondió. Un silencio tajante terminó la conversación. Rin llevó su mano hasta el pergamino gris. Kakashi miraba sin expresión las acciones de la chica. Era verdad; él tenía ese sueño y todo eso no le dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza. El razonamiento privilegiado que poseía afirmaba que aquello no era posible; Rin estaría muerta. Pero su instinto susurraba que buscara más al fondo.

El juego de kunais y shuriken comenzó tan grácil como era esperado. Ambos ninja jugaron las armas de forma inteligente... Con ferocidad de parte de ella, con cautela de parte de él. Al final no quería lastimarla. Despues de bastante rato de taijutsu efectivo Rin comenzaba a cansarse; le era difícil continuar el ritmo que su compañero marcaba. En un momento de desesperación por no atinar un golpe que estaba segura era certero, ocupó ninjutsu. Kakashi respondió igual y ahora la dominancion del chakra en sus estados elementales era lo que bailaba en la pista. Ambos preparados en el campo; Kakashi inclinado al _doton_ y _raiton_ y Rin mas al _suiton_ y al _fūton_. Pelearon con sus mejores tecnicas, dando gala del entrenamiento que Minato había perfeccionado para ellos, hasta que todo se salió de control...

El _Raikiri_ de Kakashi pasando sobre el hombro izquierdo de Rin fue lo que detonó el instinto de alerta dentro de ella. Una oleada de chakra azul golpeó a Kakashi como una ráfaga de fuerza que ardía en la piel, en la sangre. Su _Mangekyō_ se activó por inercia y lo que le reveló al _Jōnin_ fue bastante brutal para su conciencia.

Un chakra bestial dentro de ella...

 **N/A: Me acabo de aventar de cabeza en este fanfic. Por donde comienzo...**

 **Gracias a quién le haya dado la oportunidad a la historia y esté leyendo esta nota de autor. Mi proyecto consiste en un log-fic tal y como nace de mi cabeza. Sé que a muchos no les gustará; tendrá algunos detalles que quizá tachen (conjusta razón) de cliché y hasta Ooc. Pero si le dan otra oportunidad y no claudican, prometo una historia entretenida y con giros interesantes.**

 **Una avalancha de besos y apapachos para quien sea que haya leido este primer capítulo.**

 **Les recuerdo que los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos y animan a cualquier escritor (yo, en este caso) para que la actualización sea más rápida.**

 **Besos con sabor a Cirene ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Tenía el labio superior roto, las molestias propias de la hinchazón eran más acentuadas debido al roce de la máscara. No podía evitar dejar de palparse con la lengua donde se encontraba la herida. Quizá porque eso le distraía un poco de los pensamientos inquietantes que, como moscas, se le aglomeraban en la cabeza.

Era imposible que su sharingan se equivocara; había algo dentro de Rin. Algo que estaba curando las heridas de la chica frente a sus ojos. No era normal, eso lo sabía. Ni el mismo ninja médico que se encontraba examinándola podía concretar respuesta a alguna de las preguntas que Hatake le formulaba.

Pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que ese chakra no estaba allí antes. Tal vez todas esas pesadillas que compartían eran más que sólo producto de una ilusión.

—Buenas tardes Kakashi —La voz áspera del viejo lo sacó de sus hipótesis.

—Danzō-sama —irguió su columna como era la costumbre frente a un superior.

—Nos llevaremos a tu compañera para examinar a fondo esas heridas —No respondió. Se limitó a observar en silencio como Rin era sacada de aquella habitación de hospital con el cuidado de quien transporta sellos explosivos.

Era muy claro que pasaba algo lo suficientemente grave como para que los altos mandos de Konoha se vieran en la necesidad de ocultarlo. Y sabía que si intentaba cuestionar no encontraría respuesta. Así que, con los nervios perturbados, decidió actuar con sigilo.

(o)(o)(o)(o)

Los días siguientes fueron de completa discreción. Cualquier pregunta realizada sobre Rin era tomada con recelo, inclusive por los padres de ella. Kakashi estaba enterado de que la joven aún no estaba en casa, ya que irrumpió como ladrón un par de veces en su departamento... Y esta sería la tercera.

El seguro de la ventana cedió como las dos primeras veces, premitiéndole de un salto la entrada. El aroma a incienso de lavanda todavía tenía la fuerza suficiente para traspasar la tela azul de la mascara e instalarse en su olfato. Aspiró hondo; de alguna forma ese aroma le calmaba. Y era lo que necesitaba; calma para llegar al fondo del asunto. Tenía que encontrar pistas, si tan sólo hubiese interrogado más a Rin sobre sus sueños, quizá y su panorama sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera diferente. Pero no, Kakashi y su manía de acallar las preguntas incomodas.

Maldiciéndose mentalmente continuó el recorrido por el departamento de su compañera; los trastos continuaban sucios en el fregadero. Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la habitación; la cama estaba hecha, nadie había dormido allí en días. Se disponía a irse después de otra visita sin sentido hasta que su curiosidad lo detuvo. Si Rin tenía esos sueños, seguro que algo en esa habitación debía tener relación. Ella garabateaba todo el tiempo, en servilletas, cuadernos, libros... Siempre escribía sobre procedimientos médicos, jutsus, e incluso dibujaba, muy mal para el gusto de Kakashi, pero lo hacía. Algún indicio de lo que le pasaba se debería encontrar entre tanto garabato.

Revisó cajón por cajón, puerta por puerta, libro por libro, hasta que llegó al indicado; una especie de agenda diario donde ella divagaba en todo. Reconoció la distraída caligrafía de su compañera, sus ensayos de firmas, sus dibujos desproporcionados y palabras enlazadas que eran la escancie de ella misma.

 _"Doton: Doryūheki y la mirada misteriosa... Si tan solo tuviese un mazo derribaría la pared"_

Sonrió inconsciente al susurrar frases que juraría iban escritas para él.

El dibujo de un ojo llamó su atención; no era un ojo humano, era muy extraño, con líneas circulares al rededor de su iris. La imagen estaba acompañada de un texto que al leerlo provocó escalofríos en Kakashi.

 _"Te escucho dentro de mí"._

Kakashi también lo había sentido. Un chakra con vida propia habitaba dentro de su amiga... A estas alturas los ancianos de Konoha sabían de su existencia y por ende Rin estaba aislada. Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba ver que ella estaba bien, pero de Danzo no las obtendría. Suspiró cansado, su única opción era lord Hokage.

(o)(o)(o)(o)

La rodilla derecha tocó el suelo, como dictaba el protocolo. Espero paciente que se le otorgara el permiso para hablar y en cuanto le fue concedido soltó lo que tanto había estado carcomiéndole.

—Estoy aquí Hokage-sama porque deseo saber sobre Nohara Rin. Hace semanas que no tengo noticias, desde el incidente en nuestro entrenamiento. Miró desde detrás de la mascara ANBU como la expresión de Sarutobbi se tensaba.

—Esperaba que me preguntaras por ella hace días. Sin embargo, no puedo resolver tus dudas, Kakashi. Sólo tienes que saber que Rin se encuentra bien. Esperemos que pronto vuelva a sus actividades cotidianas.

—Gracias, Sandaime. —El agradecimiento el supo a hiel. No había obtenido nada de su respuesta.

—Kakashi—le detuvo antes de que se fuera—La mejor forma de ayudarle es manteniéndote al margen. Confía en mí; hay preguntas que es mejor no responder.

(o)(o)(o)(o)

Ocho largos meses habían transcurrido y todo continuaba igual. Parecía que su amiga se esfumara de la existencia. Sin embargo, sus múltiples misiones lo tuvieron lo suficientemente distraído para que su cabeza se mantuviese fría. Sabía que las malas noticias corrían rápido, si ella hubiera muerto ya lo sabría.

En esos pensamientos se enterraba mientras recorría junto a Gai una de las calles principales de la aldea. La verborrea que salía en ese momento de boca de su amigo, era silenciada por el debate metal que acontecía en su cerebro. Ataba cabos, desmenuzaba pistas, analizaba detalles que se le pudieron pasar. Tanta era su concentración que no escuchó cuando el parloteo de Gai se detuvo.

—Kakashi... Kakashi —tomó el hombro del aludido sacudiéndolo. Hatake clavó su vista en él, encontrando su semblante desconcertado. —La de la falda color lila, mírala. ¿Acaso no es Rin?

—¿Dónde? —buscó entre la gente. La dirección señalada por el dedo de su compañero le guió hasta ella. Un poco más alta y con el cabello castaño evidentemente más largo. Pero la reconocería donde fuera.

Avanzó olvidando a Gai, esquivando personas con la gracia felina que la experiencia ninja le daba. Le faltaban escasos centímetros para alcanzarle cuando ella intuyó su presencia y giró, encarándolo.

—Kakashi. —le sonrió triste.

—Rin —respondió con la voz apocada.

 **N/A: Bien... Aquí estoy, después de tanto con el capítulo dos. Sé que no merezco sus comentarios, pero si hay alguna noble alma que quiera dejar alguno, sepan que me harán muy feliz.**


End file.
